Get Together on Easter
by DNSegawa
Summary: Sasuke always hated Easter for a reason. But maybe this year he'll grow to like it?... NaruSasu SemeUke order


**Segawa-** This is my Easter one-shot. I hope you all like it. Happy Easter, everyone!

**Warnings**-Making out.

**Rating-**T

**Pairing-**NaruSasu (SemeUke order)

**Declaimer**- I do not own Naruto. If i would, this one-shot would be real.**  
**

**

* * *

**

_Get to gether on Easter_

**Normal POV**

Another morning came to the village hiding in leaves, Konoha. The morning was generally nice and pleasant to everyone. Well, to everyone except a certain raven haired ninja. The boy slowly got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. After he took a shower and got dressed the raven went to his calendar and immediately growled in frustration. The day was 23rd of March. He sighed and shook his head. After some time he went to kitchen to prepare himself breakfast. After eating Onigiri (1) he went outside.

„Sasuke-teme! Wait up!" Sasuke didn't pay any kind of attention to the voice and proceeded walking. The boy that was calling for Sasuke glare at his back of the head, as if trying to burn a hole through it. So he ran in the direction of the boy. The owner of the voice had sun kissed skin, blue eyes and golden hair. „Get your paws of me, Naruto" Sasuke glared at the boy. Naruto grinned but didn't remove his arm from raven's shoulders. „Cheer up Sasuke-teme! It's Easter today, have you forgotten?'' Teased the said blond.

„I haven't forgotten it, Dobe. I just don't like Easter." Sasuke grumbled. He really didn't want to put up with the stupid blond friend. The raven started walking faster, hoping that Naruto will take the hint. But it seems the blond only more eagerly followed Sasuke. „Eh? You don't like Easter, Teme? Are you crazy? I mean, on Easter you can get free colored eggs, candy, chocolate and..." The blond kept on going what's so good about Easter. Finally Sasuke had enough„Shut up, Dobe! You're giving me a headache! Why are you following me anyway? Haven't you got anything better to do with you time?" Naruto stopped his rant and stared at Sasuke strangely. „Wow! I think that's the longest sentence i've ever heard you saying!" He grinned his famous grin. „Dobe, i've told you to stop following me." Sasuke shot a nasty look the said blonde's way.

„Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" In to their view appeared a girl with short bubblegum pink hair and pretty green eyes. „Happy Easter! " She smiled and gived both boys some chocolate. „See,Teme? I told you Easter is great!" As Naruto said that he unwrapped the chocolate and happily ate it. „I don't like sweet thing,Sakura" Sasuke shook his head and gave the chocolate back to Sakura. He walked back to his apartment while Naruto was still too busy with his chocolate to notice that his dark haired friend went of.

**Sasuke POV**

Finally i've lost him. I hate Easter so much and it actually has a reason. Maybe not to reasonable but i really don't care. I remember when i was just a kid, i loved Easter to bits. I guess the reason was because i loved spending my time with my family. Especially my older brother that i hate so much now. Easter was the only holiday that he spent with me and that's why i loved it so much and waited for it. But now there's no Aniki to spend time with. No family either. Sure, there is Naruto and Sakura. But they're not same as the real family. Just friends, you could say. Although, I can't deny that I like ,no, love my blond friend. There is just something that attracts me to him. As much as i hate to admit it. But there is no way that Naruto would like me. He likes Sakura. So there's no chance for me. Sasuke sighed as he entered his apartment.

**Naruto POV**

That stupid Teme! Sneaking of while was busy with my chocolate! Can't he understand that i want to make him enjoy this Easter! But, i can't let it get to me. I want to make this Easter the best he ever had. It was pretty obvious that I love Sasuke. At first when I started feeling those feelings i've tried to deny them but it clearly didn't work . I understood what it is, i'm not that dumb as everyone thinks i am. I guess you could say i'm smart in my own way. So now i'm on my way to Sasuke's place with a certain surprise.

**Normal POV**

There was a delicious smell in the air of Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke at the time was making some Onigiri and at the same time making some also nice soup. He hummed a nice tune while making himself lunch. Suddenlly there was a knock on the door. Growling in displeasure Sasuke went to open the door. Who he found opening the door didn't really surprise him but the thing that Naruto wasn't wearing his orange jumpsuit but something totally new. The said blonde wore a red sweater and normal jeans. That's what surprised Sasuke. Naruto didn't wear sweaters or jeans, he wore orange jumpsuits. Maybe he was surprised because he really didn't see Naruto in anything else.

„Can I come in?" The blond smiled as he said that. Sasuke started at Naruto for a bit more and finally let him in. „Come on in, let's go to the kitchen" He grumbled, not very satisfied that Naruto interrupted him while he was cooking his precious Onigiri. Then Sasuke noticed that Naruto had one of his hands behind him all the time, he knew that the blond didn't do that. So he became suspicious. „Naruto what are you hiding? And what's with the cloth?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. „Sasuke-teme, um, could you close your eyes for a bit?" Naruto murmured. Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow but complied. Then after couple of moments he felt soft lips pressing against his own.

Sasuke's eyes flew open the very second. But when Naruto bit his lower lip Sasuke couldn't repress a moan and with that opened his mouth.The blond took his chance and slipped his own tongue into Sasuke's mouth and in the process wrapped his arms around the raven. Naruto explored every inch of Sasuke's hot cavern, enjoying the boys sweet taste. Sasuke without realizing encircled blond's neck with his own arm, bringing him closer. In the matter of minutes Naruto's mouth were on his neck, sucking and leaving love marks, also loving the sounds that Sasuke made. Every moan, groan and wimper turned him on more and more.

But everyone needed air so they had to break the kiss but still holding each other close. Naruto looked directly in to Sasuke's eyes as if searching for something. He saw in the raven's eyes pure lust and pleasure. The said blond gave a peck on those soft Sasuke's lips and smiled. „I think you already got the idea what i meant by that but i'm going to say it anyway.I love you, Sasuke." He whispered in dark haired boys ear. Sasuke shivered at the contact and couldn't held back a blush spreading over his cheeks. „, I...love you too, Naruto. But when...? " Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke. „Since then when you went to that snake. I understood that i couldn't li-" he was cut short when Sasuke playfully punched Naruto's shoulder. „Cut over that all mushy crap, Dobe." The raven smirked a bit.

„Sasuke! I wanted to make this Easter special to you and for you to see how much i-" This time Sasuke putted his finger on Naruto's lips. „I get it, Dobe. Get back to your old stupid self. If you will, you'll get you prize." Sasuke kept the smirk on. Naruto smirked also as he toyed with Sasuke's hair. „That's fine with me..." Said blond kissed dark boy once again. „May i claim my prize now..?"

**

* * *

**

**(1) **My source says that Sasuke's favourite meal is Onigiri and tomatoes. So, i kind of had to put it in this xD

**Segawa-**I think my poor excuse for a make-out scene is just lame but either way, what do you think of it? It was my first time writing a kissing scene, be nice? xD And there maybe a third chapter coming out today of my other story "Thinking". 


End file.
